bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Toa Vorak/Toa Suva Chronicles 2
The minute I arrived I was greeted by 4 large Xuvakh, each pointing their weapon at me. I was then brought to their leader, and an old friend, Bane. The Xuvakh pushed me into a large room, and then shoved me into a nice chair. I almost fell down, Xuvakh chairs are large and have a space in between the two poles where a board is usually placed, because of their "spike space" as they called it. "Vorak" "Bane" I replied. "Whatever brings you to this side of our little world" "I have come here to offer you a chance to obtain glory and riches, fight massive armies and help in a noble cause. I also have come here to ask you humbly to help the Order destroy the Brotherhood forces" "Ahh... the order has finally decided to come out and fight at last" "Yes" "I am sorry, but only those who wish to fight and help will join you. I cannot force them to." I was stunned to hear this. I had not expected this. "I will only need a few Xuvakh Bane." "You will want some to create armies and one to transport Order members to their backup base here in the bay on the Matoran side of the mountain. That is why no toa or Matoran goes there I take it." "Something like that." "Interesting." He glanced at the mountain outside of the room. The large mountain that went above the clouds here in this pocket dimension. He nodded to a Xuvakh next to him. "Malice, send a message to all Xuvakh. There is a small war going on, and the outside calls for our help."he turned to me,"Vorak i will inform you in 5 days time. My guards will not care if you use your mask to leave" I nodded and activated the power of the Kanohi Savakh, one of ten known to exist, to activate the power of the Olmak, in order to leave the Xuvakh palace. I landed outside to meet my other teammates. They all looked at me expectantly. "Bane cannot force them to fight, but any that wish to aid us can help. We will know how many in 5 days." "Will you tell Jebraz?" Rewa asked.I nodded yes to his golden Savakh. "Voparah is rounding up the Order agents. We have been disorganized since Daxia was destroyed." Said my large teammate Gorg, his black Savakh looking at me. "Metalis and Scorpis?" I asked "Working on connecting the toa and arming them" "Very well, I'm going to see Jebraz" I said, activating the Savakh and activating the powers of the Huna, Volitak, Olmak, and a mask of intangibility, just to be safe. The Portal opened up to the meeting place with Jebraz. "I know you're there" said Jebraz's voice. "Just trying to be safe" I said, using the Savakh to copy the Kanohi Rode's power to confirm it was Jebraz and then mentally deactivating the Savakh. "That is the most unfair mask ever created" "Why do you think the Great beings stopped making them after the tenth one" "Still, the ability to use any normal mask power or known mask power is a bit unfair. You were using the Huna and the Olmak." "And the Volitak and the mask of intangibility" "Paranoid. Will the Xuvakh help?" "We will know who will help in 5 days." "Your off to help Metru Nui" "Its just a drop off for supplies" i said, leaving through a portal. "Off to Metru Nui I go" I said, exiting back into Ecropilis Nui where a sleek "Toa carrier" filled with Toa and supplies for Metru Nui awaited me